Magic Trick
by DarkSilverHawk
Summary: If it was a secret, they weren't keeping it very well. And if it wasn't, why were they so secretive? ExJ, set several years before Twilight.


**A/N: Hey, look! I finally got something up. Go me. Of course, the people who read my stuff rock even more. Yes, that means you, too! **

**This first chapter is short, I know. But I will hopefully have the next update by Monday! Read and enjoy!**

**--**

Edward looked over at them, snuggling in the corner. He couldn't help but feel jealous. She had _his_ toy under her finger. Sometimes he wished she'd just leave. It's not that he didn't like her, but-

_Relax._

Edward met Jasper's eyes as the blonde looked over to him.

_Later. Tomorrow. I promise._

Edward gave a small nod, and Jasper looked away, stroking Alice's hair. The irony of the action wasn't lost on anyone present. The entire Cullen family knew, but as long as Alice raised no objections there was no reason for anyone to interfere. The only real indication that anyone else had noticed was a small, annoyed –or was it disappointed?- head shake from Carlisle.

Edward tired to return his attention to the discussion they were having, but he couldn't quite remember what it was they were discussing, and his eyes kept turning back to Jasper. He had been waiting for several weeks for just a few moments alone with him. He could wait one more day, he told himself.

Edward closed his eyes for a few moments, and opened them just in time to see Jasper's small smile. He was looking down at Alice. Of course. Edward _hoped_ he could wait one more day.

--

Jasper looked out down the hall. Between him and the staircase stood the door to Edward's room. It was standing open. He debated whether to go past. He'd seen the look on Edward's face earlier. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his promise to wait one more day, now that Alice had left to shop. Alice wasn't around, but they weren't _alone_… and that made him uncomfortable.

He took a few steps forward. There was no sign of activity in Edward's room. He kept going, trying to hurry past the door.

Jasper suddenly felt himself being pulled sideways. He saw the door close out of the corner of his eye as he felt himself being pushed up against the wall. He started to struggle, but decided against it when he felt a familiar pair of lips push against his own. He closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying it. It really had been too long…

Jasper's breath quickened as Edward's hands suddenly started moving a little too low. Jasper pushed him away.

"Jasper…"

"Edward, I can't…"

"Can't what? Lose control sometimes?"

"We can't. Not here. Not now. It has to be somewhere more private."

"What's wrong with 'now?' No one will disturb us," Edward growled.

Jasper glanced off to the side, "I'm not worried about us, Edward... I can't do this to Alice anymore…"

Edward fought against the wave of calm washing over him, "Forget Alice. I need you. _Now._"

"Edward…" Jasper put a hand over Edward's mouth to prevent the kiss he was leaning in for. He wasn't sure if his resolve would stand up to the feeling of Edward's lips. Edward grabbed his wrist and pulled it down to his side. Instead of a kiss, Jasper felt his Edward's tongue graze his ear.

"Come on, Jazz. It won't hurt anyone. Just a quick one."

Jasper felt himself moan as Edward moved down to caress his neck with his lips. He struggled to think of reasons to stop him, but right now none of them seemed good enough. He sank limply to the floor, absorbing every touch and kiss like it was their last.

"Edward…" Jasper stopped as Edward clamped one hand over his mouth. They both heard footsteps pass in front of the door, pause for a moment, and then keep going.

"Esme," Edward whispered. That tiny pause was all Jasper needed. Resolve renewed, he stood up and smoothed his hair. When did his belt come undone?

"Jasper, stop."

"No. I said tomorrow. I promise, it'll be tomorrow." He stared at Edward for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him one more time. "It's not that I don't enjoy it anymore, but we have to be careful. I don't want to hurt Alice." He hesitated for a moment, "I wish there was some way to make you understand why I want to protect her…"

"Because she's more important to you?"

"You're both important to me. That why…" he took a step towards the door. "Tomorrow."

Edward leaned against the wall as he watched Jasper close the door quietly behind him. He sunk to the floor. Exactly how many more tomorrow's would he have to endure from him?


End file.
